


驚蟄

by HangMa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Reiner Braun, M/M, Top Bertolt Hoover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 一些瑪雷往事。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	驚蟄

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurine125](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurine125/gifts).



> 給怵哥哥（遲到）的生賀，說想看甜的，於是寫點小男孩的戀愛，也算是復健了（靠  
> 很片段、OOC、邊寫邊想。  
> 最大的私設應該是小貝變成超大型巨人時能夠自由控制爆炸的程度。  
> 之後想到再補充。

01.

Hoover先生體弱多病，妻子早逝，但好在有一個乖巧的兒子Bertolt。那個孩子的興趣是閱讀，對任何寫了字的東西都感到好奇。在雷貝里歐收容區裡，書本是十分難得的東西，他們最常拿到的是一些政府發下來的傳單，上面寫著瑪雷的偉大、艾爾迪亞血液的可怕以及帕拉迪島上的惡魔。

Bertolt最早聽說的故事就是這些，他體弱多病的父親每天都對他講，直到他認為這是一種常識。此外他還會讀一些關於英雄——啊！勇敢的、睿智的荷洛斯！——和騎士的故事，適合在他那個年紀的小男孩的故事。在沒有閱讀和發呆的時候，他就會幫忙做家事、照顧孱弱的父親。

然後他認識了Reiner。那個小男孩大Bertolt一歲，但是似乎隨時有幾百隻鳥在他的小胸膛裡飛舞，讓他靜不下來，總是有事情要做，或者努力找事情做。Reiner沒有爸爸，媽媽在織布工廠裡工作，家境同樣貧苦，好不容易等媽媽攢夠了錢，差他去買一塊巴掌大的乳酪，在街上興奮地又蹦又跳。

Bertolt蹲在地上修家裡那張快要坍塌的餐桌，一根木刺戳進他的指頭裡，又麻又痛，他把手指含進嘴裡兩秒鐘，又拿出來。忽然他聽見有什麼東西掉在地上，抬起頭，就看見一個穿著吊帶褲的小男孩趴在地上。他繞過桌子，彎腰看著小男孩：「你沒事吧？」他在猶豫要不要伸出手，手指上的木刺還沒有拔出來。

「沒事。」小男孩悶悶地說，抬起頭，鼻頭紅紅的，還沾了一點灰塵。Bertolt最後還是把手伸了出來，他覺得自己應該不會介意被這個小男孩碰到手上的木刺。然而小男孩只是把原本就攢著的拳頭握得更緊了，從地上爬起來，吸了吸鼻子，「我沒事。」他又說了一遍。

Bertolt指出：「可是你的膝蓋破皮了。」

「我習慣了。」小男孩其實比Bertolt高了一點點，「我叫Reiner。」

Bertolt說：「我叫Bertolt Hoover。」他注意到Reiner一直握著拳頭，於是悄悄地後退了一步。Reiner看起來很侷促，彷彿準備做出什麼驚人之舉。

「再見，Bertolt。」Reiner說完，就拔腿朝街道的另一端跑去。

Bertolt看著自己的手：「再見，Reiner。不要再跌倒了。」他蹲回桌子後面，花了一些時間才把手指裡的木刺給拔出來。稍晚當他準備把修好的桌子搬回家中時，Reiner又從他家門前跑過，依然握著兩顆小拳頭。這次他緊緊攢著一個紙袋。

Reiner有很多事情想做，他夢想吃很多美食、住在豪華的大房子裡、有很多朋友，而且和爸爸媽媽一起生活，就和瑪雷人一樣。要成為瑪雷人，他必須先成為一個戰士。小Reiner要成為戰士。從明天開始，瑪雷的長官就會到收容區裡徵召願意成為戰士的孩子們，他會有很多競爭者。今晚媽媽做了燉菜給他打氣。Reiner抱著自己柔軟的、溫暖的、飽足的肚子蜷縮在被窩裡，做了一個英雄的夢。

隔天是Reiner先對Bertolt揮手的。Reiner仍然穿著吊帶褲，膝蓋上的傷口仍然是新鮮的粉紅色，但依舊活蹦亂跳，眼睛裡還有一片起伏的麥田，麥田後面有燦爛的太陽：「Bertolt！」

「你好啊，Reiner。」Bertolt舉起一隻手來。他的手掌很大。

Reiner說：「我們要一起加油！」

「好。」Bertolt用有些忐忑的語氣說，「我們一起加油。」

02.

他們很快認識了其他孩子，對彼此都好奇：充滿自信的同時又覺得對方好像很厲害。也確實如此，Bertolt在日記裡記錄他的夥伴和朋友們：Pieck是個聰慧的女孩；Annie的格鬥術令人畏懼；Galliard兄弟一個沉著、一個大喇喇，但成績很好。哦，還有已經成為候補生的Zeke大哥，他總是站在隊長身邊注視著他們。

只有Reiner什麼都不行，卻從未認輸。Bertolt在日記裡寫到Reiner的笑容變少了，但是金色的麥田和燦爛的太陽還在。最近Bertolt還有個新發現：他比Reiner高了，可以看到Reiner毛茸茸的金髮。

「又在寫日記？」Reiner把頭探到Bertolt的肩膀上方。

Bertolt放下筆，他的手掌已經可以蓋住一整頁的紙張：「只是個習慣。」

Reiner眨眨眼睛：「我等你。」他把頭縮回去又後退一步，雙手抱在胸前。

「現在就去吧，等天黑了就沒辦法練習了。」Bertolt闔上筆記本，從椅子上站起來。他本來就為Reiner打開了家裡的門。Reiner需要幫助，而且總是想找事情做，否則就會陷入焦慮。Bertolt在前天的晚餐時間悄悄地提議要和他一起練習打靶，Reiner猶豫了一下還是答應了。他們跑去找Zeke，請他向Magath隊長申請使用靶場和槍枝，但是被一口回絕了，理由是他們還沒成為戰士候補生。

Reiner說：「算了吧，你根本就不需要練習。」

Bertolt微微低頭，看著他的眼睛說：「也許還有別的方法。」

「要怎麼做？」Reiner睜大眼睛。

Bertolt小聲說：「我也不知道。」他看見Reiner望著自己的鞋子。Reiner感到挫折時總會看著自己的鞋子，好像在譴責它們長在自己的腿上。

「我們去打彈弓吧。」Bertolt說，他看著又抬起臉來，表情十分震驚的Reiner，「可以先練習瞄準……就這樣看著你的目標……」他用食指和拇指做成一個圈，放在自己的眼睛前面，再次望著Reiner的眼睛說。

Reiner將信將疑地問道：「這樣會有用嗎？」站在他面前的Bertolt張了張嘴，把手放下來。Reiner搶先開口，「就這樣吧。明天訓練結束後我去你家找你。」

成為戰士候補生的考試前只有兩個月的訓練時間，Reiner覺得自己正在從一道斜坡上快速下滑，離坡上的希望之門愈來愈遠。他拍了拍Bertolt的肩膀，轉身跑回家。他仍然想要成為一名瑪雷人，總是失敗和不如人的羞恥與不甘心又壓在他瘦小的肩膀上。他搖搖晃晃又心事重重，解決之道只有一個。

「專心看著你的目標。」Bertolt說。他能用彈弓和石頭輕鬆地打中十公尺外的樹上的蟬。但是他似乎只願意示範一次。

Reiner大聲說：「我一定會成為戰士候補生！」他拿過Bertolt手上的彈弓，開始瞄準另一棵樹的樹瘤。奇怪的是，他使用彈弓時的準頭還不錯。這讓他撿回一些自信，也許他只是在靶場時沒有發揮好，或者成為戰士候補生的信念不夠堅定，「就是這樣嗎，Bertolt？」他對Bertolt露出微笑。

Bertolt眨眨眼睛，也對著Reiner彎起嘴角：「嗯，我相信Reiner一定辦得到。」他頓了頓，又補充道，「你有遠大的目標。」

他們互相道別，回到自己的家中。Reiner洗了個澡，要母親對自己的成績放心。雖然在長跑上的表現差強人意，但是他還有機會。

隔天的打靶測試卻讓Reiner的心情跌到谷底：他射出的子彈全都在靶紙上，卻離合格還有一大段距離。而Bertolt的子彈全落在高分區，他瞄了一眼趴在自己身邊的Reiner。Reiner的肩膀在顫抖。他的名字被Magath隊長喊出，Bertolt Hoover合格了。他成為了戰士候補生。

那天Reiner沒有等他就自己回家了，Bertolt帶著黃色的臂章慢吞吞走回家，用醃菜和風乾的魚煮了一鍋湯，在將餐桌搬到床邊時告訴了父親這個消息。他的父親很高興，胃口比以往更好。以後他就能夠買更營養的食物了。晚餐後，他在收拾好的餐桌上寫日記，一旁的父親已經入睡，呼吸平穩。

如果打靶的時候，他可以站在Reiner的身後，伸出手托著沉重的槍管，由Reiner扣下扳機，Reiner的肩膀應該就不會顫抖得那麼厲害。真槍的後座力太強了。他可以把肩膀靠在我的肩膀上，我不會移動。Bertolt Hoover在日記裡寫道。

03.

所幸Reiner最後還是被選為戰士候補生，他的努力與忠誠有被看見。他得到了黃色的臂章，興沖沖地跑回家拿給母親看，眼角泛紅且濕潤。

第二天一早，他穿戴整齊，別上嶄新的黃色臂章，在營區門口遇見Bertolt：「早安！」他充滿活力地說，「我們再一起加油吧！」

Bertolt嗯了一聲，跟著他跑進營區。Magath和Zeke大哥在等著他們。

戰士候補生的訓練更加艱苦，Reiner的各項成績依然是最差的，而且常常把自己弄得傷痕累累——他老是和Porco打架，還總是打輸，偶爾甚至會哭。Magath隊長不太管這件事情，Zeke大哥也冷眼旁觀，只有Marcel會來勸架，然後把他的弟弟給拉走。Bertolt總是沉默地替Reiner擦藥和包紮傷口。

「你都是用什麼原因申請藥物的啊？」Reiner坐在地上，屈起膝蓋。

Bertolt蹲在Reiner的身邊，小心地用酒精清理他嘴角的傷口：「我也是會受傷的啊。」Porco總是揍Reiner的臉。Reiner咬緊牙根，看起來有點兒想躲開，「很痛吧……但是這樣會好得快一點。」

Reiner安靜下來，他的身上還有很多細小的傷口，紅紅的、細細的血絲在他白皙的皮膚上特別明顯。他的膝蓋和拳頭特別容易破皮，Bertolt又捧起他的手。他們一直在受傷，然後復原。同時他們也在長高、長壯。Bertolt從未在打靶時真的站在Reiner身後，如今Reiner的槍法也已經進步很多了。

他們熟悉各種武器，擁有比大部分人更多的力量，而且時時刻刻記得自己不會擁有超過二十年的壽命。Reiner的手指有些冰冷，關節還在流血：「Bertolt，如果你受傷了，你應該先給自己擦藥。」他嚴肅地說。

「我知道。」Bertolt說。他低下頭，替Reiner撥去傷口裡的細碎砂石。

Reiner又說：「這種事情不應該等我說出來啊。」

Bertolt嗯了一聲。但是Reiner還是比他更容易受傷。

他們吃晚飯時遲到了一下下，害得Zeke大哥挨了Magath隊長的罵。同樣有著金髮的少年說：「小鬼們不要太意氣用事。現在的一口氣還比不上一頓有肉的晚餐。」他瞪著因為連座處罰而只剩下馬鈴薯湯的晚餐。

「對不起。」Reiner小聲說。Bertolt也跟著低下頭。

Marcel用手肘推了推弟弟，Porco才不情願地開口：「對不起。」

「算了，沒有關係。」Zeke說，「畢竟我們都是艾爾迪亞人。但是下不為例。」

Reiner狼吞虎嚥地把湯喝完，嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的。他們還是很難吃得飽，所以Bertolt雖然個子長得快，在逐漸寬大的骨架外仍只覆著一層薄薄的肌肉。寫日記的習慣倒是經年未改，Bertolt已經寫滿了兩本日記本，有時候訓練完累得趴在桌上就睡著，醒來時發現自己還拿著筆，在Reiner的名字後面畫出一條歪歪扭扭的線。Reiner。Reiner。Reiner。他的日記裡面有好多好多的Reiner。

他希望Reiner能夠身體健康，活得長久。但同時他也希望Reiner快樂。

Reiner似乎從不好奇他的日記裡都寫了些什麼，但是會把自己的煩惱和願望告訴他：講關於Porco的氣話，和成為英雄的願望。Reiner想成為值得母親驕傲的兒子，想要有所成就：「那麼你呢，你有什麼想要的？」Reiner轉頭問道。

「沒有吧。」Bertolt說，「我只是想要替我爸爸治病。」

Reiner說：「那麼你已經達成了你的目標！」他頓了頓，「然後呢？你沒有新的目標了嗎，Bertolt？想做的事，或者想成為怎樣的人。」

「如果我成為了戰士，我就只有十三年的時間，而且其中的大部分不會屬於我自己。」Bertolt說忽然注意到Reiner的臉色變得沉重，稍微加快了語速，「我並不是在抱怨，Reiner。只是現在我只能想到應該成為一名戰士，未來的事情我不知道……也許到時候我就會有想法了。」

Reiner緊皺著的眉頭舒展開來：「你說得對，首先要成為一名戰士。」他摸了摸制服上的黃色臂章，又捏緊了拳頭。

他總是握著拳頭：攢著買乳酪的錢時、長跑時、和Porco打架時，還有和Bertolt聊天時。Bertolt用自己大了一點點的手握住Reiner的拳頭：「加油。」

Reiner大聲說：「你也是啊，Bertolt！」他把睡著的Hoover先生吵醒了。

其實所有戰士候補生之間的感情並不糟糕，他們還是可以在野營時分工合作，或者完成Magath隊長交代的任務。一旦任務失敗，每個人都會受到處罰。Reiner沒有成為拖油瓶，他可以咬著牙跑在最後面，堪堪在時限內跑到掩體之後，被橡膠子彈打到也一聲不吭，晚上縮在睡袋裡，痛得蜷縮起身體。

「Reiner，」Bertolt在黑暗中輕聲問道，「你會冷嗎？」

Reiner回答：「不會。」

「可是我有點冷。」Bertolt說，「而且地面很硬，還有很多石頭。」

Reiner有些不耐煩地說：「這是沒辦法的事情，而且你也不像會抱怨的人。」

Bertolt沉默了一會，才輕聲說：「你受傷了，對嗎？」

「今天進行實戰訓練時被橡膠子彈打中了，但我沒事。」Reiner說。

他聽見Bertolt的方向傳來窸窸窣窣的聲音，幾秒鐘後Bertolt的聲音就近在咫尺，還有說話時呼出的濕暖氣息：「沒有人被子彈打到還會沒事。」Bertolt在黑暗中尋找他，先摸到他的脖子，然後是臉，接著又移動到他的肩膀，「就算是巨人也一樣。至少你會很痛。」

「你又還沒繼承巨人，怎麼會知道。」Reiner小聲說，並盡量讓自己不要在Bertolt的手下縮起來。他還是有點兒害怕瘀青的部分被碰到。

但是Bertolt還是找到了他瘀血且腫起來的後腰：「把瘀血揉開會好得更快，可是那會很痛，Reiner。」

「替我揉一揉吧，Bertolt。」Reiner趴在地上，把臉埋進手臂裡。

Bertolt說：「如果我受傷了，會先替自己擦藥。如果你受傷了，我也希望你能告訴我。」他今天沒有寫日記，用長著筆繭的修長手指按壓著Reiner的腰。

Reiner在黑暗中閉上眼睛，忍著痛咬著牙說：「好。」

Bertolt不敢太用力，揉了幾分鐘之後也就收手，鑽回自己的睡袋前又輕聲說：「晚安，Reiner。」

「晚安。」Reiner說。他聽見Bertolt的呼吸很快就變得平穩又均勻，在剛剛的劇痛之後他現在也沒有那麼難受了，而且身體確實已經很疲倦。

隔天在鳥鳴聲和日光中清醒時，Reiner看見Bertolt在睡袋裡擺出了一個很奇怪的姿勢，但是他睡得很熟。他們倆都有好好地休息到。

TBC


End file.
